Crows breed not doves
by The C-Dragon
Summary: Wesley meets up w/ some old friends and the Watcher's council comes back into the picture. Something weird is probably going to happen and I'm not talkin' about the commercials * ya' know general Angel stuff and this ones a Wes fic. Every chara gets one..
1. blackbird

Blackbird((((Remember Me)))))  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Crows breed not Doves...." The words turned over and over in Wesley's mind. 'Doves breed not crows....'The meaning to it was simple really. Or at least the intented meaning. Wesley knew right away whom it was from. 'So we're back to this old game?' He thought , adding a sigh to the mix. "Yo Wes....what's up?" Gunn asked him from the doorway as he struggled through with a Bag in each arm. "A little help here?" He continued and wesley was immediatly pulled from his thoughts. "Oh yes , of course..." he said placing the slip of paper in the fold of the book he'd been reading. At least until he'd recieved that tiny piece of paper that meant more to him than any magical text. "Well don't just stand there." Cordelia prodded following Gunn inside with a heavey sack of her own. "So I assume your trip went well?" Wesley asked taking one of the bags from his over-burdened comrade. "Yeah." Gunn grunted. "Wouldn't you say so.....snookums'...." He nodded at Cordelia. "Of course....Puddin'..." She said 'accidently' jabbing him with her elbow. "Hey watch it DARLING!" He snipped. "Sure thing Sweety Pie." She said with a smug look on her face. "Oh Wesley you can set those down right...." But Cordy stopped when she realised Wesley had already displaced the bag and was heading into the next room. "I uh , I need to make a phone call....it's important." He told them , then swiftly shut the door. "Man what's gotten into him?" Gunn asked dropping his load beside Wesley's. "Maybe he's jealous. After all he did lose when we drew straws for the trip." Cordy offered. "Nah...I'm pretty sure he'd be over that by now....side's im sure he's had his fill of traveling around." Gunn said thoughfully as they watched their friend pace the office , phone in hand. "Who ya' think he's talking to?" Cordy asked , cat like curiousty gleaming in her eyes. "I dunno...you think maybe..." He muttered slowly. "...He has a girlfriend?" Gunn finished for her rubbing his chin. "Could be that girl angel found in the other dimension. Ya' know the librarian?" He said. "Or it could be someone else?" She continued. In the split of the second they were crouched close to the door. "I can't hear , gimme some room." Cordy hissed. "Maybe if you'd shut your trap.." Gunn retorted. "Hey guys...whats this?" Angel asked sliding a small protruding piece of white paper from one of the magic books wesley'd been studying. "It was probably a bookmark." Gunn said rolling his eyes. "Oh , oops." Angel said with a 'no way am I gonna come off smooth here' look plastered on his face. Simply put, He was wearing big-dumb-smile. "Hey wait a sec." He said turning the paper over. "Crow's breed not doves....."He read aloud. It sounded awfully strange.Had he heard this somewhere before? Honestly he didn't think so. It bothered him in a way. Not being able to think up a quick and simple answer with all his years of experience. It had been hard regaining the trust of his friends , and even now he was sure they didn't *completely* trust him but, he could hardly blame them for that.  
"Hmm , Maybe Wesley wrote it..." Angel said carefully lifting the book lid. Cordelia gave him a strange look. "You gotta be careful with these ancient texts they're pretty fragile. " He said catching the look. She nodded then turned back to the door which quite suddenly opened , abruptly knocking herself and Gunn to the floor.Angel slammed the book shut. Wesley stepped out of the office for a moment not noticing the two on the floor. "Did someone put chair by the door?' he asked , then his eyes fell to where Cordelia was sprawled out ontop of Gunn. 'Oh I see.' Wesley thought , then an idea struck. 'It couldn't hurt.' He decided. "Oh well , excuse me." He said smiling at the two. "Perhaps you two'd like to use the offic now." He started out of the room. "HEY , I-Its not what it looks like okay!" She called after him. "yeah!" Gunn added.Wesley stopped in the doorway and spun around on his heel. "Don't worry , its nothing to be ashamed of. Work is a great place to develope and nurture a relationship! It happens all the time!" his voice was one of mock enthusiasm. But his mischivious smile would've really gotten to them had they noticed. "Now hold one English ...I wasn't..." Gunn stammered starting to walk towards him. "We were spying on YOU!" Cordelia shouted as soon as he'd dissapeard from the doorway. Gunn gave her a look and she shrugged. "What?" She demanded placing her hands on her hips. "Nevermind." He said rolling his eyes. Then he headed out after Wesley. "Hey Wes...where are you going in such a rush?" Gunn asked catching up to his friend. "I could ask you the same question." Wesely replied picking up pace. "Well you could , 'cept you'd still have to answer mine cause I asked you first." Gunn informed him. "Would not" Wesley retorted. "Would too." Gun shot back. "Would not....Would too....would not...Would too..." This went on for about a block before finaly wesley declared "This is getting rather bothersome , fine....but if I tell you , you tell me where YOUR going." Gunn nodded in agreement. "Sounds fair." he said decidedly. "I'm off on a stroll..." Wesley told him. Gunn gave him a skeptical look. "Alright...one in which i'm going to meet up with some old friends along the way." Wesley added in defeat. "Yeah well same here I guess. I mean the guys have kinda , lately been feeling...." He searched for the words. "Neglected?" Wesley offered. "Left out." Gunn said partially agreeing. The meaning was the same. 'Yes well I suppose but, I'm sure they don't hate you over it. You've been taking on quite a few responsabilities more than once having probably save their lives. Even this city perhaps." Wesley assured him. "Yeah I know." Gunn said. Then added."But I had a responsability to them before all this began. I had it to them first. I can't just walk away and ignore that. No in either case. So im gonna have to deal with both." his gaze fell to the ground. "Gunn." Wesley took hold of his arm. His expression serious. "If you put to much on yourself. It could destroy you. No one person can take on the world. Your doing what you can. Your trying to do whats best for everybody but sometimes Gunn everbody has to include you. I know you would never abandon your friends. I would NEVER ask such a thing of you. I'm just saying...." Now he was searching for the words. "Be careful." Gunn offered. "Yes. Be careful. Above all else be careful." He said. "Hey uh Wesley. You can let go of my arm now." Gunn said bring Wesley out of his trance. "Oh yes , of course." Then he quickly jogged off. 'No use in keeping them waiting.' Gunn decided , thinking for both of them. He followed Wesley down to the next corner and from there the two split up. "Man , talk about going your seperate ways." Gunn said to himself. Looked like Wesley was headed to a much nicer section of L.A then he was.   
  
Wesley wiped the sweat from his forhead. Jogging was tiring him out. Anyway he'd reached the store and realised happily that it was open on that particular day. Which was a good thing. He entered , hearing the clatter of bells to alert the shopkeeper of possable customers. Then quickly he approached the counter. "I'm looking for Alec...." he said then paused to catch his breath. The man nodded and headed into the stores back room. Moments later alec stepped out. "Wesley...good heavens its only you. Honestly I thought you might be someone else. He tossed aside the dagger which he'd concealed in his coat , just in case. "You don'teven trust me enough to remove the sword?" Wesley asked feigning indignance. "Ummm..." Alec mummbled. "No it's alright. I'd rather you be careful. You never know who to trust anymore." Wesley said offering an understanding smile. "Yeah." alec said , still visibly apologetic but unsure. "So I take it your back for this?" Alec tossed him a small gleaming ring. There was a bird carved into it. One that seemed ready to take flight. "Thank you for holding onto for me for so long..." Wesley said then tossed him a small pouch. "For your help old friend." He added before walking out of the shop. Alec snatched up the pouch and watched him go. "Thank you." he called not even sure Wesley had heard him.  
  
"Hey Gunn , we got some news on a few new comers. They seemed kinda suspicious so..." The young man was quickly cut off. "You didn't." Gunn groaned. The boy looked down in shame. "Well..." he stammered. "Don't sweat it. You were just looking out for the others." Gunn told him. His name was Francisco. Franky for short. He was young and Italian , Gunn had met him a few years ago and saved his life. Franky had been devoted to Gunn and his friends ever since. He'd also been in love with Gunn's sister. His best friend was like a miniature version of Gunn having copied his look straight down to the clothes. Most of which had belonged to Gunn at one time. He was mute , so they never really had figured out his name. Gunn was surprised they'd been out doing the fighting. Usually they stayed behind and made sure people were okay. HHe sorta saw them as the Junior members of the group and was pretty protective, He didn't like the idea of either of them exposed to any more danger than they already were. "Please Sir...." One of the two tied up spoke in a brittish. "My Fiancee I were just out for a walk we meant no harm." He sounded genuinly scared. Well of course he was. Who wouldn't be? Gunn thought as he headed over to the pair. "Don't worry it's just a misunderstanding ." he said reaching for the know that held the ropes together. "Pretty lousy place for a walk." Gunn told them."We were lost." the girl put in softly. Sheesh. They sounded so much like wesley it was just weird. Wesley always seemed to stand out because of his accent. It just seemed to grab you , but if he were here right now..... "Whats going on here?" The words broke into Gunns thoughts. 'Well speak of the English.." he said to himself. Wesley was standing their in the building now. Franky whirled to face him. "Hey everyone relax." Gunn ordered. "Wesley...this is Frank , and this is his friend. we're not really sure of the name." he admitted. The boy rolled his eyes. "Why are my friends tied up?" Wesley demanded. The girls gasped. "Wesley! Is it really you." she breathed. "Wesley my good fellow. How've you been" The man asked his voice suddenly cheerful. Gunn finished untying him and moved to the girl. "I've been quite well , and you two?" He asked. once they were both freed from the chairs."Couldn't be better." The man said. "Well Wes...looks like you to got some catchin' up to do so...." Gunn paused a moment as though waiting for something. "Umm yes actually we do." Wesley said then waved. "Thank you for being so understanding." then he waved. Gunn smiled then headed off. "Wesley , aren't you even going to introduce us?" the girl asked as Gunn reached the doorway. "Perhaps later." Wesley told her. Gunn shook his head. then he and the other continued out. "Man what was with that guy?" Franky asked. "It was like he didn't want us to meet his pretty prep friends." he said with a scowl. "Yeah ," Gunn said. "Man I thought wesley was above that." he said more to himself. Frankys friend of course didn't really say anything. He did grab Franky's arm though. "What?" franky asked. The boy gestured to the building. "Don't worry. people like that don't care much for us." Franky said. "Now whats that supposed to mean?" Gunn asked almost forgetting he'd been snubbed by the very person he was defending. "You saw what the guys did he..." Franky persisted. "yeah but....something's not right...Wesley doesnt fall under the Category of 'People like that ' " Gunn said with a determined expression upon his face. He quickly began toward the building. "Stay here." he said not bothering to turn around.  
  
"Hello Blackbird..." Wesley said with a smile. "Hellow pelican..." The three standing there laughed. "Roger , Victoria ...why are you really here?" he asked suddenly becoming serious. the light mood quickly died away. "Wesley....we want you to come home." Roger said. "Come home? Roger I am home. This is my home...." Wesley told them.   
  
Gunn reached the building and crouched below the window. he could just barely make out their words. "Roger I assure you..." Wesley's voice was muffled by the wall."I like where I am juist fine. I am quite enjoying my new life here I..." Wesley was telling them. "Wesley." The man cut him off sharply. "Do you really expect us...."........................  
  
"....To believe that you could possably be happy here? Look if its money thats..." This time it was Wesley's turn to cut Roger off. "Money is the least of my worries. I'm sorry , I love you both dearly but i'm not returning to england. Not today. Probably not ever." Wesley snapped. Victoria sucked in a breath. "Well if thats how you feel..." She said sadly. "Wesley... it seems you've forgotten who your real friends are...." Roger said sliding his hand slowly into his pocket. "Perhaps I can right your memory." He whipped out a small tube and blew into it. A small dart his Wesley's arm. He quickly dislodged it. Then roger took out a hanful of powder and also blew upon it sending a glittering cloud towards Wesley who abruptly sank to his knees. A loud pounding began in his ears.   
  
"What the..." Gunn peered in through the window....  
  
"Think Wesley...who were the ones who really cared for you..."....  
  
-an image of Angel , Gunn and Cordelia flashed into Wesley's mind...  
  
"A-angel..." he murmered. "Its not working!" Victoria spat. "No Wesley...who was there for you when you were a boy? Not your family.. no they were never proud of you were they Wesley... not besides your Grandmother and how often did she come to visit? WHO THEN WESLEY! WHO WAS THERE FOR YOU?  
  
- an image of a young boy appears in Wesley's mind. ' It's alright now wesley. I think your smart...' The boy says and reaches out to him. "Roger.." Wesely says softly hands clutched his head which he feels will explode at any random moment. "Who else Wesley?" the girl pushes.  
"V-Victoria..." He whispers , a beautiful young girl flashes through his mind."Get the hell away from him!" Gunn screamed as he burst into the room and grabs Wesley's shoulders. "Wesley? Who is this man. he's not one of us....he's not one of your friends. he wasn't there for you when they beat on you Wesley , when the other kids were mean , when your mother ran away. Remember wesley ...who was?!" The man demanded of him. "NO! Wesley its me. it's Gunn. Remember. We're friends. you saved my life. We saved all those people together. You risked you life for me man. I'd do the same for you too!" Gunn says. "Think. Cordy Angel. we're your family. think of how many good things we've done. how many times we helped each other." Gunn says trying to block out Rogers screaming at them. "Gunn .." Wesley echoes...  
  
-and image of Gunn , wesley getting shot. Gunn fighting with that man who said Wesley should die , the two of them facing demons. Angel , Angel saving their lives , giving him a place to stay , Cordelia , always there for him , dancing at her old highschool.... Memories flood throug him.  
  
"Gunn I can't move." he whispered. "C'mon man. yes you can MOVE!" Gunn shouted pulling him to his feet. A strange humming had filled the room , a strong wind had appeared. "NO!" Roger screamed and the dust cloud began to gleams , become electrical Gunn picked up Wesley and ran from the building. He was heavey but Gunn didnt care. he'd done this before. Faster , faster. "Go he screamed" To frank and the boy as they waited on the sidewalk. Obedianty they began running too. "Back to the fort. Go! I'll check in later but I gotta get him somewhere safe and I dont want you there in case that place dont stay safe!" he told them. They darted off in their own direction.  
  
Cordelia sat on the small couch in the main room filing her nails. Slow day. And wesley was sure going to hear it about those comments he'd made. Angel was up in his room studying that small piece of paper Wesley had left in the book. She didnt see the big deal but if it made him happy to do something, go for it. she figured. The door burst wide open and Gunn appeared carrying Wesley in his arms. "Yo we need some help NOW!" He yelled dashing into the room. "OMIGOSH WESLEY!" Cordelia cried hopping up. "put him down here! I'll get angel!" She ordered. "What happened?" Angel was already headed down the stairs apparently alerted by the opening commotion. "It's Wesley." Cordelia told him. Angel moved faster. Gunn was just placing wesley down on the couch. "What did this?" Angel asked , his eyes growing with a mix of fierce anger and concern. "I - I dont know some so called friends hit him with some little dart thing and then sent a dust cloud at him. It was weird he was trying to get wesley to remember all this stuff he..." Angel put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. Just go get him some water." Angel said then turned to Cordelia. "Cordelia , look up some stuff under memories , rememberance , anything to do withthat sort of thing in those spell books. Make sure the spells include darts and magic powder." He tolder her then moved back to Wesley. "Wesley can you hear me?" He demanded frantically. "Angel?" Wesley murmered. His face was horridly pale now. Gunn came back with that water and angel carefully supported wesly's head while Gunn tipped it to his lips. Wesley swallowed it greatfully and slowly the color seemed to return to his cheeks. "I'll go get a pillow and..." Gunn began but Angel stopped him. "No , lets just move him up to my room." he said then hurriedly picked Wesley up. Gunn followed with the water glass in his hands. "FOUND IT!" Cordelia cried triumphantly and Gunn sped back down the steps while Angel dissapeared into his room. "Right here. Its the 'Spell of Rememberance.' It was first heard of four hundred years ago when some Mage introduced it to and elite council. The Council of The Watch." She said . "The council of the watch?" Gunn echoed. "AKA the Watcher's council I bet!" Cordwlia said slamming her hand down on the table. "Alright guys what do ya' got?" Angel asked as he hurried back down the stairs. "We got trouble that spelt W-A-T-C-H-E-R apostrophe 'S' Council!" Cordelia said showing Angel the page in the book she was reading. "Yep Definitly. the council of the watch." Angel said shaking his head. "watcher's council." Gunn stated. "Would somebody please tell me whats going on?" He demanded. The others looked at him. "Alright heres the deal......"Angel began, his look one of sheer concentration.   



	2. ~*** Comercial Brake***~

~COMMERCIAL BRAKE~  
  
*Hey I got bored what can I say....we need some humor...even pathetic humor like mine...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
There is a momentary silence as the image of our heros and their scenery suddenly vanishes.  
  
-NOOOO!!! scream the angry over obsessed fans. This can only mean three thrings. Warning , Sports coverage , or .....COMMERCIAL-  
  
  
In their place stands a woman clad in a pink business suit. *~ to pink......  
  
Woman: " Hi I'm Amanda Watchamu- "  
  
the woman is abruptly cut off as commercials are sometimes prone to have done to them. A small cheer rises from viewers around the world. This is evidence of an overplayed commercial.  
  
Then out of nowhere a new commercial invades the screen.....  
  
  
boy 1: Man im sick of this boring old chocolate.   
  
boy 2: yeah.......ya know what we need?  
  
CLICK! The image changes as you or someone you know picks up the viewer and starts channel surfing.   
  
Woman: The recently elected mayor has just.......  
  
CLICK  
  
Man:.....Turned into a magnificant.....  
  
CLICK  
  
Boy: ...bag of chips.....and not just any bag of chips , these chips....  
  
CLICK  
  
Man:.... must unlock the secret that binds our destinies as one...  
  
CLICK  
  
Woman: GIANT POTATO! Scientists have just discovered that with the use of proper chemicals anyone can grow....  
  
CLICK:   
Man: ....a school lunch high in fiber. Just try....  
  
CLICK  
  
Woman: mixing the tomatoes with the.....  
  
CLICK  
  
Man: Dog food!  
  
CLICK  
CLICK  
CLICK  
  
The viewers breathe sigh of relief as Angel reappears along with the rest of the AI gang...... The balance has been restored and all is well again...... 


	3. Rain on broken glass

  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER : BLAHBLAHBLAH...I don't own any of these chara's 'cept maybe one I might make up , and if you can figure out whos made up by me and who exists on the show I'll have a note at the bottom. Kay? Dont own the show just haveN some fun w/ their talented creations.  
  
^  
* I forgot to add it before i think  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So-let-me-get-this-straight , The WATCHER'S COUNCIL is a bunch of snot nosed fools who are trying to control the slayer." Gunn took in a deep breath and held it a moment before exhaling. "So how does this apply to Wesley. He used to be one of them right? He USED to be one of them , but now he's not. He hasn't been for a while so what would they want with him now?" He prompted still not quite understanding the situation. he hated feeling like the 'outsider.' If something was going on with any of his friends he wanted to know. Thats the way it had always been. He'd always know exactly what was happening with them. Now he felt he was losing it , losing them , and at the moment above all losing Wesley. He WOULDN'T let that happen. From what he could tell the Watcher's council was a few little boy's and girls who wanted to play like grownups so they dresseed in fancy suits and surrounded themselves with lots of people they felt they could control. The slayer to them was a toy. And a shield for that matter , after all they couldn't be expected to get involved in any kind of physical work. They were much to busy with the difficult task of bossing her around. He smiled inwardly remembering what Angel had told him. Buffy 'd quit. he silently cheered her heroic actions. Go Buffy , maybe she was what Angel said and clearly believed. "Maybe ," Cordelia broke into his thoughts." Maybe, they're afraid Wesley will spill on some of their big important stuff." She offered with a shrug. "No, Gunn's right Cordelia. Why Now?" Angel put in suddenly. "Infact from what he said I don't think this really involves the council all that much. I think its personal." He added solemly his gaze growing distant like when he was thinking about something that troubled him. "But then what about the spell. Its got Watcher's council written all over it. It REEKS of the council." Cordelia persisted. "Well maybe the council is just something they have in common. Maybe they learned the spells from the council and are using them here on Wesley. Maybe we're wrong. I DON'T KNOW!" Gunn threw up his arms in defeat. "Alright," Cordelia said trying to ease the tension in the room. "Lets all just , just calm down. i think we should give it a rest for the night." She told them. "No way. I'm not resting until I found out whats going on with wesley , PERIOD!" Gunn stated adamently. "Me neither." Angel said , and the two walked out of the room in seperate directions. "FINE!" Cordelia shouted giving into her own defeat. "I'll go do some research and-" Her words ended with a sharp cry as she grabbed her head and collapsed to the floor. Both men came rushing back into the room. "Cordelia!" Angel cried kneeling beside her. Gunn stood over them concern tight in his features. "I , I oh no... " She gasped as the vision pierced her mind , and invaded her being. she could see them , two people , a man and a woman. Once she recovered Gunn brought her a glass of water while Angel wiped the sweat from her forehead. "What is it Cordelia what did you see?" He asked carefull not to sound to harsh but the urgencey of his tone was thickly present. "I , They were being attacked by a bunch of people , dr-dragged away , I..." Angel cut her off. "And address Cordelia give me an address!"...............  
  
Roger Alkheim fell to his knees as he and his fiancee hurried down the street. They were gaining on them. No more time , he thought. "Vicky just go!" He screamed at the girl who had stopped to try and pull him up. "NO! I wont leave you!" She cried trying to drag him to his feet , but Roger was so heavey. And then they were upon the two like an angry swarm.........  
  
"Get away from them!" Angel screamed pushing aside the man after man dressed in dark clothing. He made his way to the center of the crowd that included about 20 people. There were the two people from Cordelia's vision cowering against the wakll of a building as two men attempted to drag them away. They came at him then and he lashed out surprised when the first man he hit turned to black dust that faded into the air. He was much closer to his next asailent when he struck , the faces that he had first though shrouded by hats or shadow were not there he realised. "They're Shadows!" he murmered in surprise though hardly disbelief. One roughly hit his jaw. "Shadow's with a mean uppercut." His arm tore straight the creature and it never made a sound. Soon there was nothing where there had been previously twenty swift creatures. no bodies no creatures only the three left standing. Well one was standing the other two were still cowering. Thankyou the man cried pushing tro his feet. The girl came up beside him. Angel bared his 'other face.' "Who are you?" he demanded. "And what do you want with Wesley?" The man froze. "W-what. W-wesley?" He stammere. Angel advanced on him. "Speak now or....." The man raised a hand to stop him. "Okay , okay. Let me introduce us. I am Roger Alkheim , and this is my fiancee Victoria. We're , we're friends of Wesley's , and we want him to come home..........."  
  
Rain pattered softly outside and Wesley rose to go and take a glimpse. Despite the swimming of his vision at first he was able to stand and once his eyes cleared , he moved to the window. "What are they doing here?" He wondered softly aloud. "Why don't you tell us?" The voice came from across the room. wesley turned quickly. "Gunn ," Cordelia joined him as she came through the doorway. "Cordelia...tell you what?" He asked. "Wesley, who were those people?" She demanded. "Please wesley tell us we're were worried about you. Are you alright?"Her voice was close to breaking he could tell and there were tears forming in her eyes. He could try to explain. Once he did it would all fit to together like a puzzle , no more like a mirror because it would reflect something. The only problem was would they see it all the same way as him? As it was the story lay in pieces , and even they were blurred by something much like rain , perhaps the rain was a metaphor. A metaphore for all the emotions and fears that were being poured upon them. They were obscuring the images and changing the way things could be seen. Channging the whole reflection. And there were still some pieces to be found...*********  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Not done yet Yey tell me what u think! Thanx so much to the person who wrote me and reminded me to keep working. U-know who you are....motivation , i reallly needed it! next chapter coming up fast..I HOPE!and I hope that you Hope so too!  
  
  



End file.
